Quebrando os meus Sonhos
by Miguinhas
Summary: Spoiler HBP.Ginny finalmente conseguiu realizar o seu sonho...namorar para Harry, mas nem tudo é um conto de fadas.A Segunda Guerra arrebenta e Ginny fica confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos....GH,GD
1. Prologo

**Informações:**

**Sobre a Fic: **Bem esta Fic e baseada no 6º ano de Harry Potter por isso contei SPOILER (Com algumas coisas do livro) e o que a gente achava o que poderia ser a continuação desta aventura. Esperamos que gostem da nossa fic e claro também esperamos que comentem qualquer coisa. Apenas pedimos opiniões e claro aceitaremos críticas e sugestões.

**Sinopse:** Ginny sempre foi apaixonada por Harry desde que o viu pela 1ª vez na estação e a família nunca escondeu que faria gosto que a filha namorasse com ele. Agora, passado 6 anos, ela encontra-se no 5º ano e consegue o seu grande sonho…namorar para Harry. Só que algo estranho começa a acontecer bem antes dela começar a namorar para Harry… Draco começa a pegar no pé dela…No final do 6º ano Harry com a ajuda dos amigos, irá procurar os Hocruxes, é então que estoura a 2º guerra no mundo magico e é ai que tudo pode acontecer. Destinos serão decididos, amores impossíveis, aparecimentos surpreendentes, mortes inacreditáveis e nascimentos abençoados. (Diferente do resumo anterior)

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens desta fic pertencem a nossa querida J. K. Rowling. Apareceram uns personagens no meio que foram inventados por nós.

Não pretendemos ganhar fins lucrativos com esta fic…

**Prólogo:**

-Mãe conta-me uma história. – Pediu um rapazinho de cabelo preto meio desalinhado, olhos verdes e com os seus 5 anos de idade.

-Mas meu filho tu já devias tar a dormir. – Disse a mãe entrando no quarto e sentando-se na ponta da cama do menino.

-Mas mãe, tu sabes bem que eu não consigo dormir, sem me contares a minha história favorita. – Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

-Está bom meu filho, mas promete-me se eu te contar tu dormes. – Este afirmou com sua cabecinha. – Ora muito bem tudo começa…

Em Privet Drive já era de noite. Harry encontrava-se as voltas em seu quarto, esperando um sinal de Dumbledore que provavelmente o viria buscar nessa mesma noite. Harry dirigiu-se até á janela e sentou-se no parapeito dela. Estava uma noite agradavelmente quente de Verão, lá fora não havia uma única brisa fresca. As árvores permaneciam quietas e silenciosas. Harry aproveitou aquele momento sozinho e de paz e começou a reflectir nos últimos acontecimentos que passara o ano passado. Tinha sido provado que não tinha mentido quando disse, ainda no 4º ano depois da terceira tarefa, que Voldemort voltara. Também limpara o nome de Dumbledore que permaneceu o tempo todo a seu lado, juntamente com os seus amigos Ron e Hermione. Só tinha raiva que ao provar isso tenha custado a vida de Sirius Black, o seu padrinho e amigo. Harry culpava-se de morte Sirius. Era difícil aceitar a morte dele, ainda para mais agora que se começara a aproximar dele e que iria viver com Sirius, estas ferias. Aquele tempo no Quartel da ordem tinha sido o melhor da sua vida, principalmente perto do Padrinho. Com esta história toda Sirius tinha sido inocentado quando o acusaram de ter matado aqueles muggles todos e de ter traído Lily e James Potter. Sim doía muito ainda quando pensava naquele assunto que era tão recente, mas não queria esquecê-lo, isso não, queria achar o causador de tanta dor no mundo magico e acabar com ele…_Lord Voldemort_


	2. Afinal ela sempre existiu

**Capítulo 1- Afinal ela sempre existiu**

De momentos parecia ter ficado ali durante horas sem fim, perdido em pensamentos, até que o piar de Hedwig o acordou daquela espécie de transe. Eram onze da noite e Harry começou a arrumar tudo á pressa em seu malão. A poucos minutos Dumbledore bateria naquela porta. Lá em baixou então ouviu o breve suar da campainha velha. Ouvia também o tio Vernon a resmungar. Num salto ele desceu as escadas e foi então que viu um velho de óculos de meia-lua na entrada. Este entrou de repente pela casa adentro e olhou Harry com um sorriso entre os lábios, este retribuiu aquele leve sorriso.

-Ora muito boa noite. Então Harry estás pronto? – Perguntou ele vendo Harry afirmando com a cabeça. – Óptimo, vais buscar as tuas coisas e vamos directos para a Toca onde já estão os teus amigos a tua espera. Pelo caminho preciso falar contigo sobre umas coisas.

Harry subiu as escadas numa correria imparável e pegou as suas coisas, caldeirão, malão, vassoura que Sirius haveria-lhe dado no 3º ano e a Hedwig. Harry desceu atulhado de coisas nas mãos e pousou as coisas em frente a Dumbledore. Este esticou a varinha e mandou as coisas directas para a Toca.

-Bem agora nos vamos! Srs. Dursley's como sabem pró anos, Harry atingirá a maioridade e com isso o encantamento de protecção deixará de fazer efeito, mas espero que recebam o Harry mais um anos na sua casa. – Os Dursley's torceram o nariz e Dumbledore ignorou, mas ambos concordaram em aceita-lo.

Na rua vazia de Prive Drive, iam os dois falando de tudo o que acontecera nos últimos tempos.

-Desculpa Harry falar nisto, mas como te sentes? – Perguntou ele vendo Harry baixar a cabeça. Nem mesmo ele sabia o que sentia. Era uma mistura de raiva, revolta e ao mesmo tempo infelicidade.

-Mal! Parece que tudo deixou de fazer sentido. Eu sei que devia de um certo modo estar feliz pois consegui limpar o meu e o seu nome, mas por outro lado sinto-me mal ao pensar no que aconteceu com o…- Harry fez uma pausa e o silencio instalou-se entre eles.

-Eu percebo! Deves estar de rastos, afinal vocês os dois estavam a começar a conhecer-se.

-Pois…mas eu aprendi neste tempo que passei na casa dos Dursley's que não me posso ir abaixo. Sirius não quereria que eu me fechasse. Sabe-se lá se eu posso ser o próximo! Mas acredite que em antes disso levarei comigo quantos devoradores poder…e arrastarei Voldemort comigo – Disse ele cravando seus olhos verdes nos olhos azuis de Dumbledore

-Digno de um Potter, vê-se bem a quem sais. Harry á mais uma coisa que precisas saber! O teu padrinho deixou-te um testamento deixando-te uma quantidade de ouro e alguns bens pessoais. Também herdarás a Grimmauld Place numero 12 …

-Podem ficar com ela, eu não fico com aquela maldita casa! Continuem a usa-la como quartel-general. – Dumbledore riu-se. Ambos viravam agora uma esquina.

-Muito amável da tua parte Harry, muito amável mesmo. – Dumbledore parou num beco sem ninguém á vista – Harry agarra-ta a minha mão e vamos aparatar na Toca.

Harry agarrou no braço de Dumbledore e notou que a outra mão estava meia murcha e negra. Harry sentiu uma pequena falta de ar e os seus óculos colarem-se mais no seu rosto. Numa fracção de segundos já se encontravam na Toca

-Harry cuida bem de ti! E se fosse a ti contava o teu segredo aos teus amigos, eles serão um elo importante para te ajudar. – Harry concordou com a cabeça – É verdade também terás aulas particulares comigo. Depois quando as aulas começarem eu explico-te melhor, agora vai, já se faz tarde e a Molly já deve estar a tua espera.

Harry dirigiu-se a porta da Toca e despediu-se de Dumbledore vendo-o Aparatar dali. Quando bateu a porta uma voz reconhecível veio-lhe abrir a porta. Quando Mrs Weasley o viu, tratou logo de o abraçar e de lhe dar as boas vindas. Este entrou e Mrs Weasley preparou-lhe algo para ele comer.

-Mrs Weasley o pessoal todo já chegou? – Perguntou ele comendo um bocado de pão com fiambre

-Já tá tudo aqui e aposto que se não estão a dormir, estão na conversa. – De repente Ginny desceu das escadas que davam para a cozinha. Esta estava com uma camisa de dormir de seda justa ao corpo, que lhe dava pelos joelhos. Harry engasgou-se com o copo de leite que bebia

-Boa Noite Harry! – Disse ela com o tom mais natural do mundo. A uns tempos atrás se o visse ou calava-se ou fugia a sete pés. O que aconteceu com aquela menina que costumava-se esconder por detrás das saias da mãe mal o via? Tornara-se numa adolescente bonita e sensual – Está tudo bem contigo? Pareces-me estranho.

-Estou… estou bem…e tu como…como estás? – Perguntou ele quase a gaguejar. Mrs Weasley soltou um pequeno riso disfarçado, esta nunca escondera que tivera sempre um certo interesse em vê-los juntos

-Estou óptima. É bom ver que estás de volta! – Respondeu ela rindo-se pegando num copo e virando um bocado de leite para dentro dele. "Que bonito sorriso" pensou ele

-Bem eu estou a ver que o Arthur não deve vir cedo. Meninos cama, para eu acabar de arrumar a cozinha e também ir descansar. – Harry e Ginny pousaram os copos e subiram as escadas juntos.

-A mãe não te disse, mas vais ficar no quarto que era do Fred e do George. Eles foram viver para um sítio perto da loja. Boa Noite Harry – Disse ela dando-lhe um beijo em seu rosto e virando costas, rodou suavemente o seu cabelo ruivo. Harry viu-a deslocar-se até ao quarto e de lá ela acenou-o. Este retribuiu o aceno gentilmente. Parecia estar meio desorientado com aquilo tudo.

Quando entrou no quarto viu que parecia intocável desde que os gémeos saíram de lá. Harry depois de vestir o pijama, sentou-se então na cama que era de Fred e olhou para o tecto. Porque estava ele com cara de Bobo? Desde que vira Ginny a pouco que as coisas ficaram diferentes. Porque aquela garotinha tinha mexido tanto com ele? Seis anos á sua frente e só notara que ela existia e que era uma rapariga realmente bonita e elegante. Deitou-se então debaixo dos lençóis e acabou por adormecer. De manha quando acordou sentiu do quarto o cheirinho a comida que vinha da cozinha. Aproveitou que ainda era um pouco cedo e foi tomar banho para descer para o pequeno-almoço. Quando se vestiu viu alguém a entrar de rompante pelo quarto adentro…era Ron e Hermione.

-Harry ainda bem que chegaste! – Disse Hermione abraçando Harry. Este riu-se para ela – Estou a ver que estás bem.

-Estou sim, apenas um bocado cansado. Estes últimos dias não foram fáceis para mim – Respondeu ele subindo os ombros.

-Pois. A gente lamenta tudo o que se passou Harry. Mas vamos tentar esqueceu um bocado isso, aliás tu vieste para aqui para tentares te divertires um bocado. – Disse Ron apertando a mão de Harry.

-Falar em divertir, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para vos contar. Lembram-se da profecia? – Ambos que estavam sentados na cama afirmaram com a cabeça. – Bem aquela profecia que se quebrou não era o único registo dela. Eu ouvi-a, quer dizer Dumbledore contou-ma, e pelo que ele me disse parece que me vai caber a mim acabar com Voldemort. Quer dizer a profecia dizia que nenhum de nós não pode viver enquanto o outro viver. – Harry que estava a olhar para fora pela janela, virara-se agora para ver a expressão no rosto dos amigos. Ron não o parava de mirar e Hermione estava pálida

-Ó meu Merlin, ó Harry, isso é horrível! Tu deves estar com medo não? – Perguntou Hermione levantando-se e indo em direcção a Harry

-No princípio receei, mas agora já estou habituado! Aconteceu-me tanta coisa durante estes últimos anos que mais um fardo não me vai fazer diferença. Acreditem a sério, eu estou bem. E não se preocupem eu hei-de resolver isto. – Disse ele confiante. Ron ia a falar, mas nesse preciso momento Ginny entrou no quarto

-Meninos a mãe está a chamar-vos para tomarem o pequeno-almoço. – Comunicou ela – A maldita da Gosma não se cala, está farta de me chatear a mim e a mãe, fazendo-se passar por boa doméstica.

-O que é que ela quer desta vez? – Perguntou Ron indo em direcção a porta. Harry não percebera nada

-Quer fazer tudo e mais alguma coisa, até enerva.

-De quem é que estão a falar? – Questionou Harry vendo todos a olhar para ele

-Pois, a gente esqueceu de te contar. O nosso irmão Bill vai casar-se para o ano e com a pior pessoa do mundo…Fleur Delacour. Mas prontos e a minha triste sina. Agora vamos lá para baixo. – Harry riu-se dela e os mesmos pensamentos de ontem surgiram-lhe outra vez.

La em baixo encontrava-se apenas a Mrs Weasley e a Fleur. Esta fez uma festa quando o viu. Ginny olhou-a de lado. Todos se sentaram e tomaram o pequeno-almoço. De repente três corujas entraram pela janela. Todos viram Hermione a ficar tensa…"oh não são os resultados dos NPF's." Os três pegaram nas suas cartas e abriram-nas ao mesmo tempo. Ginny pode ver o variável tipo de expressão que cada um deles expressava. Harry leu e releu a sua carta

-Não são más as minhas notas! Consegui, posso realizar o meu sonho de me tornar Auror. – Comunicou Harry rindo para Ginny. Esta retribuiu-lhe o sorriso. Harry olhou em volta e virou-se para seus amigos.

-Eu também tive boas notas – Disse Ron vendo Mrs Weasley dirigindo-se a ele, dando lhe um abraço apertado. – E tu Hermione?

-Bem não foram más, tive dez brilhantes e um excede as expectativas.

O tempo parecia passar depressa enquanto Harry se mantinha feliz naquela casa tão acolhedora. Ia-se divertindo ao longo que o tempo passava. Ele considerava que a Toca era a sua verdadeira casa apesar de tudo. Por isso resolveu aproveitar cada momento ali. Jogava Quidditch com Ron, Ginny e Hermione, conversava com Lupin sobre o que se passava na comunidade magica. Este apenas lhe dizia que ocorriam desaparecimentos e mortes estranhas. Pela primeira vez teve um aniversário. Era estranho comemorar o seu aniversário, pois o único aniversario que assistia era o do seu primo. Em antes de acabar as ferias Harry aproveitou e deu uma volta com Ginny por volta de um pequeno lago que havia ao pé da Toca.

-Então Harry! Estás feliz? Quer dizer ao menos estás com melhor aspecto. – Disse Ginny sentando-se a beira do lado, tirando os seus pequenos sapatos e molhando os seus pés.

-Estou! Nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida. Este lugar é mágico e eu sinto-me bem aqui. Claro que eu considero vocês como minha única família. – Respondeu Harry observando Ginny. Ela também o olhava com aqueles olhos azuis. "O que se passa contigo Harry? Como é que uma garota pode mexer tanto contigo? Como é que só agora é que deste fé que ela existia?" Estes pensamentos atormentavam e invadiam a cabeça de Harry

-Engraçado estar agora a conversar contigo numa boa. Se fosse a algum tempo atrás eu estaria a fugir de ti. – Comentou ela rindo-se e olhando novamente para o lago onde via o seu reflexo

-Eu já dei fé disso. Uma coisa que eu sempre te quis pergunta…Porquê que fazias isso?

-Porque era uma criança na altura e porque…-ouve uma pequena pausa seguido de um suspiro– Eu gostava de ti, e sentia-me uma idiota! Tinha medo de me chegar a ti e de saberes a verdade. Tinha medo que te afastasses de mim.

-Mas isso nunca iria acontecer, eu nunca me afastaria de ti – Respondeu ele vendo ela corar. Era estranho estar a ter aquela conversa com uma garota que parecia estar só a conhecê-la agora.

-Como te disse eu era uma criança. E depois começaste a gostar da Cho e eu senti-me muito mal. Mas isso é tudo do passado, estou pronta a começar uma nova vida…

-E ainda gostas de mim? – Perguntou ele sem pensar. Tinha-se arrependido daquilo, mas não iria voltar a trás. Ela por sua vez olhou-o e virou-lhe a cara. Ouve um silêncio entre ambos que parecia inquebrável

-Harry não se esquece uma pessoa de um momento para o outro. Embora eu já tenha namorado, eu nunca consegui gostar de alguém como gostava de ti. Sim ainda gosto. – Disse ela levantando-se do lago. Ambos ficaram frente a frente. Harry sentia a sua respiração descompassar-se "O que é que se está a passar?" Nunca tinha estado tão perto dela como estava agora, a única vez que se chegara tão perto tinha sido quando a tinha ido salvar na câmara dos segredos. Ele aproveitou aquele momento e começou a reparar cada traço do rosto da jovem. Era linda demais. Aquele cabelo ruivo fogo condizia com aquele azul mar de seus olhos. De repente começou a chover. Ambos começaram a ficar molhados e mesmo assim ficaram ali imóveis, apenas a olhar um para o outro, como quem espera alguma coisa.

-Ah…bem…e se fossemos ah…para dentro, ainda ficamos doentes. – Harry tirou o casaco dele e cobriu Ginny que estava com uma sai as pregas azul e com uma camisa branca. Harry pegou na mão da garota e correram até a toca onde se encontrava pousada na mesa uma carta de Hogwarts. Harry abriu-a e para sua grande surpresa encontrou outra carta que anunciar que ele seria o capitão da equipa dos Gryffindor.

-Ginny, olha…eu vou seu o novo capitão dos Gryffindor. – Disse ele eufórico – Eu não acredito

-Parabéns Harry, fico feliz por ti. – Felicitou Ginny. Por um impulso caminhou para ir ter com ele para lhe abraçar só que se arrependeu. – Tu merecias, depois de tudo o que fizeste pela equipa.

-Obrigado! – Agradeceu Harry aproximando-se dela e abraçando-a. Foi então que reparou que a casa estava vazia. - Bem onde está todo o mundo desta casa?  
-Não sei, mas devem ter ido comprar as coisas para Hogwarts e como não nos encontraram foram sem nós. – Supôs ela – Bem eu vou lá em cima me trocar e se fosse a ti fazia o mesmo, ainda te acabas por constipar.

Ambos subiram para o segundo andar e cada um foi tomar um banho quente. Depois de um bom banho Harry vestira uma roupa limpa. Este ainda continuava perdido em seus pensamentos

-Que droga, amanha já volto para Hogwarts. – Pela primeira vez Harry detestou a ideia de voltar para Hogwarts. Senti-a se tão bem na Toca que outro lugar era-lhe estranho. – Passei estes meses maravilhosos aqui, não me apetece ter de voltar-me a lembrar de tudo o que tenho que passar.

Este ouviu um estrondo lá em baixo e resolveu descer para ver o que era. No meio do caminho a descer as escadas vagarosamente estava Ginny que também se apercebera do barulho. Harry puxou o braço dela, assustando-a. Este para ela não soltar um grito tapou-lhe a boca e meter o dedo na boca dele para ela não fazer barulho. Ambos aprontaram a varinha e Harry foi á frente. De repente deram um salto e encontram Ron a pousar os livros.

-Ei, ei, ei…querem me matar é? – Perguntou Ron dando um salto para trás, indo contra a mesa.

-Isso pergunto eu! Entras assim de levezinho e fazes aquele estrondo todo, claro que mos assustastes – Respondeu Ginny guardando a varinha.

-Desculpem e que eu vim no pó de floor. Harry tenho um monte de novidades para te contar. A gente ainda vos procurou só que não vos achamos.

-Não faz mal. Agora conta que novidades são essas de tão importante. – Pediu Harry sentando-se no sofá

-Bem o Ollivander desapareceu e eu vi o Draco Malfoy a ir para a rua Bativolta, sozinho, longe dos olhares do resto do mundo. A Hermione ainda o tentou seguir só que foi barrada por aquela mulher nojenta.

-Se o Ollivander desapareceu, isso não é nada bom sinal, aposto que Voldemort esteja a aprontar alguma. Agora quanto ao Malfoy, isso já e normal. Ele agora vai tentar seguir as pegadas do pai, visto que ele foi preso. Aposto que não tardará nada e virará um devorador da morte, só para se vingar. – Disse Harry levantando-se e dando uma volta a mesa

-Vingar-se, mas como? – Perguntou Ginny meia confusa

-Não sei. Ele deve estar a preparar alguma coisa de muito ruim. Temos de nos por espertos para ver o que vem ai… – Ginny estremeceu com o som e o olhar sinistro que Harry disse aquilo

No dia seguinte ambos foram apanhar o comboio em King's Cross, acompanhados dos Aurores, Tonks, Lupin e o casal Weasley. Ambos só saíram da beira deles quando os viram a entrar no comboio. Ron e Hermione como era os prefeitos foram para o compartimento deles e Harry e Ginny procuraram um vazio.

-Este aqui está óptimo. – Disse Harry abrindo a porta. Ginny entrou e sentou-se a beira da janela. Harry sentou-se em frente a ela – Estás bem? Pareces-me abatida.

-Estou só pensativa mais nada. Harry achas mesmo que o Malfoy possa ser um devorador da morte só para se vingar de todos aqueles que se tenham metido no caminho da família dele? Quer dizer Voldemort aceitaria isso? – Perguntou ela meia confusa

-Acho que sim, eu já espero tudo de Voldemort. E eu sei o que te preocupa. Tens medo que o Malfoy faça algum mal a tua família. – Ela abaixou a cabeça. – Não te preocupes que o principal alvo de vingança de Malfoy serei eu, visto que o pai dele foi para Azkaban por ter sido apanhado no ministério.

-Tenho medo por ti Harry. Tenho medo que te aconteça alguma coisa. Quer dizer estes anos todos tenho estado com coração nas mãos por tua causa – Disse Ginny meia sem jeito. Harry soltou um riso

-Não te preocupes. Eu vou manter o Malfoy debaixo de olho e vou descobrir o que ele anda a tramar – Ele agarrou a mão dela. Naquele momento Draco entrou no compartimento sozinho.

-Ora, ora, ora que casalinho bonito. Até dá vómitos olhar, uma Weasley com um Potter, ambos vindo do mesmo lixo.

-CALA A BOCA MALFOY. – Berrou Harry vendo Draco rir. Ginny olhou para eles, meia baralhada.

-Cuidado como falas Potter, não te esqueças que eu sou o perfeito e posso-te dar uma punição por isso. Acho que a tua namoradinha Weasley ia ficar triste. Agora não penses que me esqueci do que fizeste com o meu pai. Vai pagar caro por isso, podes apostar. – Ameaçou Draco pegando na varinha. Ginny levantou-se e meteu-se a frente de Harry

-Malfoy se lhe fazes alguma coisa, quem vai pagar caro és tu. Agora se não te importas baza daqui e deixa-nos em paz de uma vez por todas.

-Quem te deu autorização para falares comigo desse modo Weasley. – Eles os dois olharam-se, Malfoy estremeceu com aquele inocente olhar e resolveu sair, – Muito bem eu vou-me embora, mas eu não me esquecerei de vocês os dois. – Quando ele saiu rodando sua capa, Ginny deixou-se cair no acento a beira de Harry. Parecia nervosa com o que acabara de fazer.

-Que te deu? Eu nunca te vi assim

-Estou farta das humilhações do Malfoy. Quem é que ele pensa que é para tratar todo o mundo assim. Harry assustou-me da maneira que ele falou aquilo.

-Não tenhas medo, ele vai acabar por morder o próprio veneno. E eu estou aqui para te proteger – Disse ele abraçando Ginny. Esta sentiu um conforto enorme nos braços dele, acabando então por adormecer. Harry apenas apreciava-a, mexendo nos seus cabelos.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts lá estava Hagrid pronto para receber os novos alunos. A decoração do salão continuava perfeita como sempre. Harry e o resto sentaram-se perto da mesa dos professores. Ginny aproveitou e contou ao pessoal o que se passara á pouco com o Malfoy. Ginny aproveitou e olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin. Lá estava ele, Draco Malfoy a rir-se agradavelmente ao lado da nojentinha da Pansy. Ambos cruzaram o olhar e ficaram assim por segundos.

-É mesmo um otários esse Malfoy. A gente deve é ignorar esses casos de estupidez. – Disse Ron comendo uma coxa de frango.

-Pois é, mas a tua irmã foi muito corajosa. Nunca a vi assim, tão brava. Não foi Ginny! Ginny…

-Ah, o que foi. – Parecia ter acordado do transe. Harry repetiu novamente a frase. – Pois, eu já disse ao Harry, estou falta das humilhações daquele Malfoy

-Aquela gente abusa e tu tens que te impor Draco! Draco, estás a olhar para onde? – Perguntou Pansy que olhara para Draco que estava a olhar para algures na mesa dos Gryffindor. Este apenas continuou a ignora-la – Draco estás me a ouvir…

-Que é miúda chata? Estava distraído.

-Eu estava a dizer que tens que te impor com esta gentinha, afinal tu és…

-Eu sei o que sou e ninguém precisa saber ok. Espero que te mantenhas de bico calado antes que te tenha de calar com outros métodos não muito agradáveis,

-Draco tu deves-me respeito! Não te esqueças que o teu pai em antes de ir preso, marcou o nosso casamento, juntamente com o meu pai, para quando sai-se mos de Hogwarts. – Lembrou-se ela orgulhosa

-Não te preocupes que isso não é difícil de esquecer …

-Ainda bem. Agora dá-me um beijo. – Draco torceu o nariz. Não sentia nada por aquela rapariga a não ser desprezo. Ela podia vir de uma boa Família e ser um sangue puro, mas não gostava dela. Se não fosse o pai a decidir o que era justo e o errado, a esta hora tinha-a mandado dar uma volta. Só que quis cumprir com a promessa que havia feito a seu pai.

Na mesa dos Gryffindor estava tudo muito animado, os alunos novos já tinham sido seleccionados e Harry conversava com os seus amigos, Luna e Neville. Foi quando viu Dumbledore se levantar. Se certeza que ia dar as boa vindas como sempre. Dumbledore ia comunicando as eventuais regras, e depois passou então para um assunto que já interessava a Harry

-… e como estava a dizer o nosso corpo docente sofreu uma pequena alteração. Severus Snape assumirá o cargo de defesa contra as artes Negras. – Dumbledore fez uma breve pausa. No fundo ouvia os murmurinhos. Harry ficou chocado com a decisão de Dumbledore. "Porquê que ele fez isso? Aquele maldito conseguiu o que sempre queria" – E o cargo de porções será assumido pelo professor Horace Slughorn. Agora mudando de assunto. Como é do conhecimento de todos, Voldemort voltou e o seu poder tem vindo a aumentar. Peço que não quebrem nenhuma regra de segurança para vosso bem. Também devo informar que a segurança magica deste castelo foi reforçada. Peço-vos que se alguma coisa vos for suspeita ou estranha, dentro e fora da escola, não hesitem em contar a algum professor. Confio em vocês para me ajudarem nisto que vos acabei de dizer. Agora dirijam-se para as vossas camas, pois precisam de repousar e de descansar da longa viagem. Amanha começará as aulas e eu quero-vos bem preparados.

Dito aquilo o pessoal dirigiu-se todos para os dormitórios. Hermione e Ron levaram os miúdos do 1º ano para a sala comum. Enquanto Ginny e Harry dirigiram-se atrás conversando.

-Bem tou a ver que não ficaste com boa cara depois que o director disse que o Snape ia ser o novo professor de Defesa contra as artes negras. – Comentou Ginny já entrando na sala comum

-E não era para ficar. Aquele maldito sempre quis aquela área, não sei o que se passou na cabeça de Dumbledore para o escolher.

-Não te preocupes Dumbledore é justo. Ele sabe o que faz. Agora vou-me deitar, amanhã já começam as aulas e eu tou cansada. – Ela deu-lhe novamente um beijo na bochecha o que deixou Harry meio corado – Ah é verdade, obrigado por não me acordares no comboio.

-De nada sempre as ordem. – Respondeu ele vendo de novo o lindo sorriso de Ginny. Sentia-se bem ao vê-la sorrir, dava-lhe paz, como se tudo fosse sempre correr bem daqui adiante.

Harry olhou a janela mais próxima e viu e seu reflexo nela. Seria mesmo que iria correr tudo bem? Ou o futuro lhe reservava alguma surpresa à qual teria de estar muito bem preparado? A cabeça de Harry estava confusa como nos últimos meses e este tentava procurar as respostas para aquilo, só que recebia o silêncio como resposta


	3. Guerras e beijos

Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Tinha a cabeça ás voltas, não sabia o que pensar. Olhou para o lado e viu Ron a dormir de boca aberta todo esticado, meio tapado e meio destapado num sono profundo.

- Porque é que eu não tenho um sono como o dele? - Pensou Harry começando a vestir-se. De repente puxou-lhe os cobertores para trás. - Ron importas-te de acordar?

- Ai mãe… só mais 5 minutos! - Resmungou Ron puxando os cobertores para cima.

- Agora tenho cara de mulher, é? Essa é nova. - Respondeu Harry rindo da figura de Ron. Este desceu as escadas rumo ao salão para tomar o pequeno almoço.

- Bom dia Harry! - Cumprimentou Hermione.

- Bom dia Hermione… Ginny. - Disse fazendo um enorme sorriso quando viu Ginny.

- Ah! Bom dia Harry. – Respondeu ela meia distraída.

- Er... então o Ron? - Perguntou Hermione enquanto dava uma dentada numa fatia de bolo de chocolate.

- Ah… como sempre está com muito sono. Está a dormir ainda.

- Mas ele não tem emenda mesmo! - Resmungou Hermione abanando a cabeça. - Estamos quase a entrar e ele ainda não se levantou. Vai chegar atrasado!

- Não te preocupes Hermione, ele acorda em antes de entrarem. - Disse Ginny sorrindo.

- Bem... eu vou levar esta sandes e vou comendo pelo caminho. Vou ver se vou acordar o Ron se não já sei que ele me culpa por não o ter acordado. - Disse Harry levantando-se da mesa.

- Até já. - Disseram Hermione e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

Harry subiu até á torre dos Gryffindor para acordando novamente Ron para este descer com ele e preparem-se para a primeira aula da manha.

- O que vamos ter primeiro? - Perguntou Ron bocejando.

- Sinceramente nem sei - Respondeu Harry. - Agora para onde vamos?

- E eu sei lá? Tou com sono ainda... sabes que eu com sono não posso pensar muito.

- Ok, ok dorminhoco. A única maneira é ver no mapa salteador onde a Hermione está! Ora não tá ninguém a ver pois não?

- Não! - Respondeu Ron olhando para ambos os lados.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! - Disse Harry com a varinha apontada para um pergaminho velho. Este começou a preencher-se de linhas e letras.

- Eu adoro ver isso! - Exclamou Ron divertido.

- Ai não! Defesa contra as artes negras! - Resmungou Harry mas quando ia apagar tudo do mapa reparou numa coisa muito intrigante. Ginny estava com Draco Malfoy perto do jardim...

- Harry! OH HARRY ACORDA MEU! - Gritou Ron a ver que Harry não tinha reacção.

- Er… o que foi?

- Mas deixa lá ver o que viste ai de tãooooo giro para ficares assim…

-Não! Ah… sabes vamos chegar atrasados e logo na primeira aula com o parvalhão do Snape, temos que ir! - Disse Harry rapidamente escondendo o mapa.

-Mas…! - Resmungou Ron na última tentativa de ver o mapa.

- Malfeito Feito! - Disse Harry apontando a varinha de novo para o pergaminho e as linhas e nomes desapareceram de novo ficando um pergaminho velho.

- Então vamos! Corre! - Disse Ron começando a correr sendo seguido por Harry até ás masmorras onde iriam ter uma chata aula de Defesa contra as artes negras com Snape.

- Até que enfim! Oh Harry não ficas-te o tempo suficiente para receberes o horário, desculpa não te ter esperado e avisado - Desculpou-se Hermione enquanto entravam.

- Parece que chegamos mesmo a tempo! - Disse Ron aliviado. - Mas tu não tens que pedir desculpas só a ele! Eu também fui prejudicado por a tua grande falta de responsabilidade!

- AHAHA! Por favor Ron não me faças rir. O Harry não se tinha atrasado se o senhor '' peça-me desculpa'' não tivesse ficado a dormir!

- Não sei se os dois pombinhos repararam, mas estão numa aula - Disse Snape sarcasticamente. - Portanto por a vossa falta de orientação e de respeito, 5 pontos a menos para os Gryffindor. Agora se não se importam…CALEM-SE.

Isto provocou a risada de todos os Slytherin, sem excepção, o que deixou Ron e Hermione muito corados.

- SENTEM-SE! - Gritou Snape para a turma e tanto Hermione como o Ron foram se sentar mesmo no fundo da sala, junto a Harry.

- Bem... como sabem agora vou ser o vosso professor de Defesa Contra as artes negras, não vou tolerar faltas de respeito nem... - Dizia o professor Snape.

- Harry, o que tens? - Perguntou Ron.

-Não tenho nada! Porque haveria de ter?

- Estás estranho desde que viste o mapa salteador. Viste lá alguma coisa de importante? - Perguntou Ron e Hermione pôs-se á escuta da conversa.

- Não! Nada de especial… - Respondeu Harry tentando dar um sorriso.

- Se não prestam atenção a aula ainda vamos perder mais pontos! - Murmurou Hermione para os seus amigos.

- Ai Hermione, não vês que ele só está mais preocupado em gabar-se para os seus seguidores? Deixa-te de cenas e...

- Ai vocês os dois não comecem! Importam-se de dar atenção á aula? - Perguntou Harry deixando os amigos embasbacados.

- O que é que tu disses-te Harry? - Perguntou Hermione levantando a sobrancelha (sinal que não tinha percebido).

-Que vocês são uns grandes chatos, calem-se por favor e deixem-me prestar atenção a aula. - Resmungou Harry virando-se para a frente e passando assim o resto da aula, calado.

Harry em todas as aulas não deixava de pensar no mesmo. Porque é que a Ginny estava com Malfoy? Estranho de mais para ser verdade. Ele pensava em todas as probabilidades possíveis e existentes mas nenhuma chegava a ter pés nem cabeça.

- Harry ou tu me dizes o que tens ou então levo-te á enfermaria! - Disse Hermione preocupada.

- É...queutens? - Perguntou Ron com a boca cheia de comida.

- Quê? - Disseram Harry e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá Ginny! - Cumprimentou Hermione contente. - Como foi o teu primeiro dia de aulas?

- Para te ser sincera foi uma grande chatice, depois aquele anormal do... – Ia falar, mas calou-se de repente.

- Do quem? Quem é que te anda a chatear? - Perguntou Ron engolindo tudo o que tinha na boca muito de repente.

- Eu? A mim? Não anda ninguém! Porquê? Porque dizes isso? - Perguntou Ginny querendo não parecer suspeita de nada.

- Tu falas-te em anormal... quando ias dizer o nome, mas calas-te... andas a querer proteger alguém? - Perguntou Harry muito calmo a comer.

-Ai vocês são uns chatos de primeira. Importam-se de calar e comer? É que eu não tou com paciência nenhuma hoje! - Refilou Ginny e esta foi-se sentar ao lado de Luna.

- Se eu sei quem é o anormal que se anda a fazer á minha irmã, não sei o que lhe faço! - Resmungou Ron indo beber um pouco de sumo de abóbora.

- Não te preocupes Ron, nós mulheres sabemo-nos defender melhor que vocês. - Disse Hermione saindo da mesa de um momento para o outro.

- Ei! Hermione! Espera! - Disse Ron tentando acompanhá-la. Harry aproveitando a oportunidade de não estar acompanhado decidiu ir ter uma conversa com Ginny.

- Ginny, posso falar contigo?

- Claro Harry, Luna falamos depois tá? - Disse Ginny e foi acompanhando Harry até fora do castelo.

- Er… o que querias falar comigo?

-Eu sei de qual anormal tu estavas a falar... –Começou Harry coçando a cabeça.

- Er... de qual anormal é que tu estás a falar Harry?

- Não adianta fingires, eu não disse nada porque o teu irmão tava ao pé de nós e ele, sabes que é um Weasley.

- Sei... eu própria sou uma, mas Harry não há nenhum…

- Eu sei que tu hoje de manhã estavas com o Malfoy ao pé do jardim.

- O... o quê? Como?

- Eu... eu estava a ver o mapa e sem crer vi-vos. Não penses que te ando a espiar foi mesmo sem crer! - Disse Harry tentando se desculpar.

-Ahhh! Tá bem...

- Ele anda a chatear-te? - Perguntou Harry passando a mão por a cara dela.

- Não! Eu chateio-o mais depressa do que ele a mim. Não te preocupes Harry, eu chego bem para aquele grande parvalhão e... ai não te quero estar aqui a chatear Harry... Harry estás bem?

- Ãh? Ahh. Só estava um bocado distraído… estás linda hoje!

- O quê Harry?

- Er... bonita noite não achas?

-Sim Harry, está uma bonita noite... - Disse Ginny sem poder conter o sorriso.

- Então vamos para cima? - Perguntou Harry.

- Sim vamos lá que eu estou cansada, hoje foi um grande dia…- Quando chegaram a sala comum, Ginny despediu-se de Harry que estava meio bobo a olhar para ela. -Boa noite Harry!

- Boa noite Ginny! -Harry só viu Ginny a entrar no dormitório Feminino e sem deixar de sorrir foi para o seu agora mais descansado por saber que Ginny não tinha nada com Malfoy... não que ele tinha nada a ver com a vida de Ginny mas afinal era um Malfoy…ou seria algo mais?

Ginny quando chegou perto da sua cama caio lá ficando deitada ainda vestida. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no que tinha acontecido naquele dia de manhã.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**_Ginny ia rumo aos jardins pronta para ter a sua primeira aula de Herbologia quando viu a criatura mais desprezável á face da terra (sem contar com Voldemort é claro)._**

_**- Ora, ora... o que anda uma Weasley a fazer sem ninguém? Sozinha, desprotegida...**_

**_- Nada que seja da tua conta Malfoy. – Respondeu Ginny com nojo._**

_**- Até parece que fizeste de propósito para ficares sozinha aqui com moi.**_

_**- Não sejas convencido, nem patético. Eu querer ficar sozinha contigo? NUNCA! Preferia estar com o troll mais nojento do mundo.**_

**_- Ahahaha! Disfarças mesmo muito bem. - Disse Malfoy começando a chegar-se ao pé de Ginny. Como gostava de a tirar do sério._**

**_- Ai… sai daqui seu porco! Não te atrevas a chegar mais perto se não…! - Disse Ginny apontando-lhe o dedo á cara._**

**_-Se não o quê? Bates-me é…?_**

_**- Se for preciso até te faço pior! - Respondeu Ginny começando a dar passos para trás, mas infelizmente chegou ao fim... uma árvore encontrava-se no caminho e Ginny encostou-se a ela.**_

_**- Bem, agora não tens para onde fugir... - Disse Malfoy pondo a mão ao lado de Ginny e ficando a frente dela.**_

_**- Tu não tentes nada! - Disse Ginny começando a ficar desesperada. - Eu Grito!**_

_**- Grita á vontade. Não te vai valer de nada. - Disse Malfoy com um sorriso malicioso nos lábio começando a avançar, e a avançar até que…**_

**_-AIIIIIIIII! - Gritou Malfoy. Ginny tinha acabado de que dar uma joelhada nas ''partes baixas'' e este com a dor caiu para o lado._**

**_- Adeus… espero não ver-te em breve! - Disse Ginny e afastou-se._**

_**- Aquelazinha ali paga-mas... o que pensa ela para me fazer isto? E onde é que eu estava com a cabeça… para... para... PARA A TENTAR BEIJAR! Não estou bom da cabeça. Este nervosismo está a deixar-me doido!**_

_**Fim da Fashback**_

- Isto é estranho... estranho de mais. Por mais que odeie aquele porco daquele nojento do Malfoy... como… COMO FUI CAPAZ DE DESEJAR QUE ELE ME BEIJA-SE!. - Gritava Ginny para si própria. - Calma Ginny, foi só uma atracção física mais nada... - Reconfortava-se Ginny.. e foi ai que se levantou para vestir o pijama e se deitou adormecendo minutos depois.

* * *

Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Tinha acabado de ter um pesadelo, mas não se lembrava do que tinha sonhado. Deu voltas e voltas na cama, mas como viu que não conseguia dormir, levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar ninguém e foi para a sala comum sentar-se um bocado. Mas pouco tempo depois de Harry estar á luz da lareira sentiu alguma coisa ir em seu encontro indo cair com um grande estrondo no chão. 

- Aiiii... Harry! Não te vi... - Disse Ginny ainda no chão a massajar o joelho sendo depois ajudada a sentar-se ao lado de Harry.

- Sim, eu assim muito por acaso... reparei nisso. - Disse Harry dando um sorriso.

- Sou mesmo muito desajeitada... nunca reparo em nada! Ainda me dou mal com isto. - Refilou Ginny ainda massajando o joelho.

- Se tiveres sempre quem te ajude não faz mal não é?

- É! - respondeu Ginny sorrindo. - Eu vou fazer o que ia fazer... vou á cozinha comer qualquer coisa que tou cheia de fome! – Disse ela levantando-se.

- Queres companhia? - Perguntou Harry sem pensar.

- Ah! Não Harry, não é preciso obrigado na mesma! - Disse indo ao encontro do quadro da dama gorda.

- Ginny! Espera! - Disse Harry levantando-se.

- O que é? - Disse Ginny virando-se, mas como resposta recebeu um beijo. Ginny ficou desiludida, tanto tempo há espera que Harry a beija-se e não sentiu nada do que pensava. Não sentiu nem calafrios, nem borboletas na barriga, não sentiu nada de novo de quando beijava os outros rapazes. - '' Se calhar é tudo mentira... não se deve sentir nenhuma destas sensações, afinal o beijo não é mau de todo, até é bastante bom!'' - Pensou Ginny.

- Harry o que foi isto? - Perguntou Ginny afastando-se um pouco de Harry quando ambos já não tinham oxigénio para continuar.

- Desculpa Ginny... eu… eu descontrolei-me! - Disse Harry tentando-se desculpar, sentia-se arrependido por a ter beijado.

- Hum, estou a ver que sim.. mas descontrolos destes são sempre bem vindos! - Disse Ginny piscando o olho. - Adeus Harry!

- Adeus Ginny. - Disse Harry sorrindo aliviado por Ginny não se ter chateado com ele.

* * *

Bemmmmmm... mais um capitulo feitinho de fazer num é? 

Esperamos que tenham gostado.. e deixem reviews claruh... :P

Que o Natal tenha sido uma grande festa e o ano novo uma grande bebadeira!

**Mina:**Bem.. desculpa por não tarmos a actualizar mto depressa a fic.. está tduh bem? o que estás a achar da nossa fic? Deixa Review! Jinhux gandix!

**Angel Blackie:**Mesmo não estando a deixar review... (porque é uma menina muittttoooo preguiçosaaaa :P) foi por causa dela que apostamos hoje a fic... o que andas a achar da nossa fic.. ãh? ãh? LOOOL vê-s apostas rápido a tua! jinhux gandix!

Bem... esperamos que gostem!

Beijinhos para todos!

Fini Felton & Taty Black ;)


	4. O começo de um sonho

Assim passaram os dias, Harry e Ginny sempre com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e quase sempre juntos, sempre a pensarem um no outro. Mas nenhum deles falava da razão do porquê de tudo aquilo, ambos não falavam do assunto. Só queriam curtir o momento. Mas finalmente chegou o bem dito dia em que Harry iria ter a aula com o professor Dumbledore.

"**Harry, a nossa primeira aula é para hoje á tarde ás 15.00.**

**Espero-te na minha sala.**

**PS: Eu gosto muito de Pastilhas ácidas.''**

- Gosta de Pastilhas ácidas? Essa não percebi! - Exclamou Ron ao acabar de ler o bilhete.

- Deve de ser a senha para atravessar a gárgula talvez… - Pensou Harry alto. – Bem, vamos tomar o pequeno almoço e contar á Hermione porque nós andamos aqui feitos doidos de um lado para o outro e não saímos daqui. Daqui a pouco passamos o sábado todo aqui! - Refilou Harry indo abrir a porta.

- Até pareces que queres ver alguém. - Respondeu Ron saindo e começando a descer as escadas.

- E o pior é que quero!- Pensou Harry para si acompanhando Ron até ao salão.

- Bom dia meninas! - Cumprimentou Ron ao chegar e se sentar ao lado da irmã.

- Bom dia rapazes! - Cumprimentaram Ginny e Hermione que se encontravam a conversar quando chegaram. Os rapazes começaram a almoçar.

- O que vamos fazer hoje á tarde? - Perguntou Ginny acabando de comer.

- Er... eu já tenho uma cena combinada... - Disse Harry baixando a cabeça, afinal Ginny não sabia nada sobre a profecia nem sobre as aulas com Dumbledore.

- Ai tens Harry? - Perguntou Hermione franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Sim, tenho umas aulas particulares. - Disse Harry voltando-se para Ron em busca de ajuda.

- Pois, Hermione sabes que ele tem umas aulas particulares marcadas desde o principio do ano não sabes? - Disse Ron fazendo uma cara de caso.

- AHHH… já sei! Tinha-me esquecido, afinal não sabia que começavam hoje! - Disse Hermione com uma ponta de curiosidade.

- Ok! Já percebi que vocês têm alguma coisa que não querem que eu saiba... - Murmurou Ginny levantando-se do banco.

- Ó Ginny não é nada disso que estás a pensar! - Exclamou Hermione logo de seguida.

- Vocês não precisam de explicar nada, são assuntos vossos, não tenho nada a ver com isso Hermione. - Disse Ginny dando um sorriso.

- Ginny, é que nós não podemos por enquanto contar nada... - Disse Harry encarando Ginny

- Harry… - Disse Ginny sorrindo. - Eu não estou a pedir para me contarem nada, só estou a ver que querem conversar sem uma intrusa ao pé de vocês a meter o dedo onde não é chamado. - Disse interrompendo Harry que se estava a preparar para falar. - Eu vou embora já que têm coisas para fazer, eu vou ver se acho a Luna para falar um bocado. Adeus! - Disse despedindo-se de todos sem deixar que eles dissessem uma palavra sequer.

- Bem, agora comecem a falar! - Refilou Hermione com um tom de preocupação por parte de Ginny.

- Hoje ás 15.00, sala do Dumbledore. - Respondeu Harry olhando para onde Ginny tinha saído.

- Ok! - respondeu Hermione notando que Harry estava estranho. - Harry o que tens?

- Eu? Nada! - Exclamou Harry sorrindo. - Porque haveria de ter?

- Sei lá! - Respondeu desta vez Ron. - Também pergunto Hermione, porque haveria Harry de estar estranho?

- Vocês são rapazes e basta. - Respondeu Hermione levantando-se. - Então vamos para a torre e esperamos pelas 15.00?

- Sim! - Responderam os dois rapazes e levantaram-se.

- Bem Luna, eu vou dar um passeio, vens? - Perguntou Ginny pouco depois de se encontrar com Luna.

- Ai Ginny, mas eu não quero, li na revista do meu pai que hoje não é um bom dia para passeios. - Respondeu Luna sorrindo. - Até acho melhor tu não ires os vampiros andam á solta!

Ginny franziu a sobrancelha.

- Ok Luna, tão até logo! - Respondeu e afastou-se caminhando em passos lentos pensando. Mas que raio de aulas particulares eram aquelas que Harry iria ter? - Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso… - Respondeu ela para si mesma e continuou a caminhar para perto do lago. Sentando-se mandou a cabeça para trás onde os seus cabelos balançaram livremente encostando-se ao casco de uma árvore que se encontrava a trás.

- Mas Draco! - Ouviu ao longe e depressa se levantou.

- Draco? - Perguntou para si e começou a caminhar para onde vinha as vozes.

- Não quero! Eu não quero, não quero e não quero! - Refilou Draco que caminhava de um lado para o outro.

- Mas não és tu que tens que querer, foi o teu pai que decidiu! - Exclamou Pansy com um brilho nos olhos.

E Ginny escondeu-se para observar melhor sem ser vista.

- E desde quando é que o meu pai decide a minha vida por mim? - Perguntou Draco virando-se bruscamente na direcção de Pansy ao que esta estremeceu vendo o olhar de ódio que este lhe lançava.

- Eu não tenho a culpa, foi o TEU pai e o MEU! Não fui eu que disse para...

- Tu nem acabes! - Disse Draco. - Eu nunca da vida que me vou casar contigo! Preferia-me casar com uma trouxa mais burra do mundo ao casar com a maior vaca de Hogwarts! - Refilou virando-lhe as costas.

- Mas bem que tu gostas da vaca aqui... - Disse apontando para si própria. Nesse momento Ginny riu... Draco ia-se casar com Pansy? Melhor impossível.

- Gosto! - Respondeu e Pansy sorriu. - Gosto de ti para eu fazer o que quero de ti e depois te deixar sozinha como o lixo na lixeira!

- Essa ofendeu-me! - Respondeu Pansy quase ao ponto de chorar, mas contendo-se. - Não devias falar assim com a tua noiva.

- Eu já te disse que TU NÃO ÉS NEM NUNCA VAIS SER MINHA NOIVA! - Gritou Draco e Pansy estremeceu novamente.

- Ok Draco... se este anel aqui te convence. - Disse apontando para o dedo no qual brilhava um anel pequeno ao qual Ginny não conseguiu ver bem como era.

- Pansy, não fui eu que te dei esse anel? Mas tu és lerda ou quê? - Perguntou Draco transbordando de raiva.

- Podes não ter sido tu, mas o teu pai deu-mo em teu nome. - Respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Pansy… deixa-me sozinho...

- Mas Draco...

- ISTO NÃO É UM PEDIDO É UMA ORDEM! - Gritou mais uma vez e Pansy virou as costas e começou a caminhar saindo da beira de Draco.

- Boa! - Pensou Ginny. - A festa acabou e eu não vou conseguir sair daqui sem que aquele pacóvio me veja. - Pensou novamente tentando se levantar. Foi quando Draco parou de andar de um lado para o outro e olhou na direcção de Ginny. Esta ao ver essa reacção congelou.

- Boa! Frita da silva - Pensou de novo e tentou não se mexer, mas Draco começou a vir em sua direcção com a varinha em punho. - Ai mãezinha, salva-me! - Disse Ginny baixinho e Draco aproximava-se cada vez mais.

- Quem tá ai? - Perguntou Draco olhando na direcção de Ginny.

E Ginny não teve outra solução se não se levantar de repente e começar a correr. Draco ao ver alguém se levantar e começar a correr decido a segui-la. Ginny corria desesperadamente para o castelo, se Draco a apanha-se ela estaria morta de certeza.

- Bem, vocês ficam bem? - Perguntou Harry e os seus amigos confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Depois conta-nos tudo. - Disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Ok! - Respondeu Harry e saiu pelo quadro da dama gorda.

Num curto espaço de tempo Harry estava a bater a porta de Dumbledore. Do outro lado soou um "Entre". Harry abriu a porta e lá estava Dumbledore sentado na sua secretaria. Ambos disseram " Boa Tarde"

-Então Harry! Deves estar curioso ao saber o que planeei para ti nestas aulas. – Harry afirmou com a cabeça. – Ora muito bem. Harry eu decidi que devíamos aprofundar mais na vida de Voldemort e dar-te determinadas informações. O facto é que talvez o que verás em meu pensatório te poderá ajudar um bocado com a profecia e também a conheceres melhor o teu inimigo. Agora anda comigo vamos dar uma pequena volta pelo meu pensatório. Espero que estejas pronto.

-Estou sim, professor. – Ambos se encaminharam para a beira do pensatório e numa fracção de segundos desapareceram.

E Ginny continuava a correr, até que chegou ao castelo e deixou de ouvir os passos de Draco a seguirem-na, mas ela só parou de correr quando chegou á torre dos Gryffindor.

- Ai meu Merlin, que mal fiz eu.. - Refilou Ginny jogando-se para cima de uma das poltronas.

- O que se passou Ginny? - Perguntou Hermione que se encontrava sentada um pouco mais longe.

- Ai! Assustas-te me Hermione! - Refilou Ginny sentando-se.

- Desculpa. - Disse Hermione sentando-se ao seu lado. - Mas o que se passou?

- Nada! - Disse Ginny sorrindo.

- Nada? Parece que andas-te a rebolar no chão. - Respondeu Ron por cima de si.

- Ai Ron, achas que eu ando ia rebolar-me pelo chão? - Perguntou Ginny levantando-se encarando Ron e Hermione.

- Então porque tás tudo cheia de terra e arranhada? - Disse Ron erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Ron deixa a tua irmã. - Disse Harry sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

- De onde é que tu vieste? - Perguntou Ron e os restantes riram.

- Tu não estás bem! - Respondeu Ginny sorrindo. - Obrigado Harry porque me safares deste chato! - Disse Ginny agradecendo e dando um beijo na bochecha de Harry.

- De nada… - Respondeu Harry arrepiando-se com o toque dos lábios de Ginny na sua bochecha.

- Bem Harry, como foi a aula? - Perguntou Hermione curiosa quando Ginny tinha desaparecido por o escuro das escadas.

- O que deste? - Perguntou Ron.

-Nada…

-Como nada, alguma coisa tiveste que dar. – Interrompeu Hermione, meia confusa

-Ai Hermione deixa o Harry falar…

-Já disse, não dei nada. Dumbledore apenas quer que eu conheça o passado de Voldemort, para ver o que o levou a tomar certas atitudes. Entrei no pensatório de Dumbledore para ver o passado do avô, da mãe e do tio dele, a família Gaunt, na sua pequena casa no bosque.

-E então, o que viste lá? – Perguntou Ron confuso.

-Não sei, foi tudo muito confuso. – Disse ele fazendo uma cara de duvida. – Ambos estavam numa sala e discutiam por tudo e por nada. O Morfin, tio de Voldemort, era meio maluco. O avô Marvolo era um homem com um péssimo génio, arrogante e orgulhoso por eles os três serem os últimos descendentes de Slytherin e também por ele ser portador do anel de Salazar Slytherin. Quanto á mãe Merope, esta era maltratado pelos dois, pois esta gostava de um muggle chamado Tom Riddle Sénior, que passava sempre por perto da casa dela. O Morfin contou ao pai e ele insultou-a de tudo o que pôde e pelo que vi, ele tentou esganá-la.

-Isso é horrível. Imagino que já nessa altura tinham a mania do sangue-puro…mas depois o que se passou? – Interrompeu Hermione meia distraída

-Depois sai do pensatório e Dumbledore teve-me a contar o que se passou a seguir a isso e…

-E o que se passou? – Perguntou Ron levando um olhar fulminante de Hermione para se calar.

-Bem o Morfin e o Marvolo foram para Azkaban por fazerem aquilo com Merope. Esta aproveitou e deu a poção do amor a Tom Riddle para que esse se apaixonasse por ela. Ambos fugiram da aldeia e casaram-se. Quando Marvolo saiu de Azkaban só encontrou um bilhete de despedida dela, pouco tempo depois morreu. Quanto a Merope essa farta que Tom a ama-se por causa da poção e libertou-o sabendo ela que estava grávida. Dumbledore parou por aqui. – Acabara Harry passando a mão pela testa

-Porque que Dumbledore ta te a falar do passado de Volde... mort? – Perguntou Ron dizendo pela primeira vez o nome de Voldemort. Harry apenas lhe sorriu

-Dumbledore diz que o passado dele tem a ver com a profecia. O mais curioso nisto é que o mesmo anel que eu vi no dedo de Marvolo, Dumbledore quando me veio buscar, também o estava a usar.

-Se calhar achou-o ou coisa assim…

-Não sei, eu quando falo nisso ou na mão ele despacha-me sempre. Bem agora que já vos contei tudo seus curiosos que tal nos irmos deitar? É que eu tou muito cansado.

- Claro… - Responderam e subiram para as suas camas.

Ginny tinha acabado de sair da casa de banho vestida enxugando o seu cabelo.

- Coitado do Draco, nem eu desejaria que o meu pior inimigo se casa-se com a chata da Pansy... - Pensou sorrindo. - Mas por outro lado é muito bem feita! –E com aquilo deitou-se adormecendo logo depois. O dia amanheceu frio e Ginny acordou tarde.

- Xiii... ainda chego atrasada ao almoço! - Disse vestindo-se rapidamente e descendo as escadas duas a duas.

- Calma Ginny! Onde vais? - Perguntou Harry puxando Ginny quando esta passou por si.

- Vou comer! - Disse Ginny sorrindo abertamente ao que Harry também sorriu.

- Então vou fazer-te companhia, não aceito não como resposta! - Disse Harry e os dois começaram a caminhar. Os dois caminharam um ao lado do outro calados.

- Harry, eu estou para te perguntar á muito tempo... - Disse Ginny parando no corredor do segundo andar fazendo Harry parar também. - Para que é que foi o beijo?

- Eu disse, foi mesmo instinto. - Respondeu Harry e Ginny desviou o olhar. – Quer dizer, estou a mentir, eu devia te ter contado apartir do momento em que…

-A parir do momento em que? – Interrompeu Ginny encostando-se a uma árvore ali perto.

-Ginny a gente já se conhece á muito e parece que só te tou a conhecer verdadeiramente agora. E com isso, a estadia em tua casa durante estes 2 meses e a convivência contigo, fizeram-me ver que tu eras a rapariga mais bonita que eu já conheci. – Ginny apesar de não saber o que levaria aquela conversa, corou

-Harry onde é que estás a querer chegar com esta conversa toda?

-Que me apaixonei por ti… – Ginny viu Harry ficar vermelho. Aquelas eram as palavras que Ginny sempre tinha sonhado ouvir da boca de Harry. Mas naquele momento…

Parou de mexer.

Parou de respirar.

Parou de pensar.

-O que disseste? - Perguntou Ginny sem acreditar.

-Que me apaixonei por ti. Desculpa eu dizer isto assim, mas eu nunca fiz uma coisa dessas, nem tenho muito jeitinho para cenas românticas. – Continuou Harry vendo Ginny sorrir

-Harry eu nem sei o que dizer. Deves ter noção que eu sonhei a minha vida toda por um dia ouvir essas palavras da tua boca, só que confesso que já tinha perdido a esperança desde que te interessaste pela Cho

-Desculpa só agora ter percebido o que tens passado. Eu sou mesmo um estúpido por… – Naquele momento Ginny dera-lhe um pequeno beijo. Ambos se olharam e então Harry agarrou-a pela cintura encostou-a devagar contra a parede e beijou-a com mais emoção. Ficaram durante algum bom tempo ali os dois agarrados, aos beijos.

- Não me digam... o cicatriz com a traidora de sangue... que comovente! - Disse Draco encostando-se também á parede um pouco mais á frente deles começando a gargalhar.

- Cala a boca Malfoy... - Disse Harry pondo a mão no bolso agarrando a varinha com força.

- Mas vale ser traidora de sangue do que ir casar com a coisa mais desprezível do mundo! - Exclamou Ginny sem crer depois de ver a borrada que fizera.

- Do que tás a falar Ginny? - Perguntou Harry virando-se para ela.

- Eu… - Começou Ginny mas foi interrompida por Draco.

- Então eras tu! Só podia ser, tu és nojenta Weasley! Não tens vergonha de andar a ouvir a conversa dos outros? - Disse Draco com ódio.

- Ai não me faças rir! Qualquer um poderia ter ouvido aquela conversa lamexas! Que raio de sítio é aquele para ter conversas? - Disse Ginny gargalhando.

- Tu! - Disse Draco avançando para cima de Ginny mas Harry pôs-se em frente.

- Tu nunca mais dirijas a palavra a Ginny nem te aproximes dela! - Disse Harry apontando-lhe a varinha.

- Então diz á tua querida namorada para não se intrometer na vida dos outros! - Respondeu Draco crispando os lábios.

- Nós não somos namorados! - Respondeu Ginny fechando os olhos em busca de paciência.

- Não? - Perguntaram Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo e Draco começou a gargalhar.

- Coitado do cicatriz, a tua namorada não te quer páh! - Disse Malfoy gargalhando.

- Quem te disse que não o quero? - Perguntou Ginny beijando Harry novamente.

Draco observava tudo aquilo com nojo. - Será que aquele cicatriz nem agarrar a rapariga sabe? Meu Merlin mal empregada! - Pensou Draco. -SAI PENSAMENTO!

- Se tu chamas a isto não querer vem depois falar comigo! - Exclamou Ginny e saiu da beira dos dois, dirigindo-se para fora do no jardim.

- Espera ai Ginny! - Disse Harry quando acordou do transe e começou a correr atrás de Ginny, deixando Draco meio confuso.

-Que foi, fiz alguma coisa de errado? – Perguntou Ginny ajeitando o cabelo e dirigindo-se para a beira do lago.

-Não, mas é que estou com uma dúvida. Ginny o que é que esta a rolar entre nós afinal? Sabes é que eu gostavas que rolasse algo sério, como namoramos por exemplo porque assim tinha a sensação que eras minha de verdade, e eu seria teu, agora andar neste vai e não vai e que não dá.

-Eu sei Harry, desculpa! Tu sabes que eu gosto de ti, desde sempre. Agora chegas-me com essa bomba e dizes que gostas de mim, eu fiquei sem reacção – Ela olhou para cara dele. – De que tens medo?

-Ginny, eu vou-te confessar, o meu medo é se a gente começa a namorar o teu irmão, sei lá, comece a implicar comigo e a nossa amizade acabe.

-Oh disparate! O Ron ia ficar super contente se soubesse de nós. Ele adora-te e basta seres o melhor amigo dele para ele aceitar tudo numa boa. – Disse Ginny descontraída. Harry sentiu firmeza nas palavras dela e ganhou coragem, então, para enfrentar Ron

- Ok, tens razão, aqui vai queresnamorarcomigo? – Perguntou Harry nervoso e muito depressa. Ginny fez cara de quem não percebeu nada. Então ele repetiu mais devagar. – Queres namorar comigo?

-Deixa-me pensar, bem não sei tenho duvidas…-Disse Ginny com cara seria, deixando Harry assustado. - Claro que sim, seu bobo achas que eu recusaria… - Harry suspirou de alivio e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, deixando Ginny com as palavras a meio.

-Ginny vamos fazer uma coisa, vamos por enquanto namorar em segredo, até ter coragem de contar ao teu irmão. – Ginny concordou e beijou-o

Na segunda feira de tarde no fim da aula de transfiguração, a professora McGonagall chamou Harry á parte para lhe informar que tinham 25 inscrições para Quidditch e que tinha que marcar os treinos ainda esta semana. Harry decidiu então fazer os treinos no sábado de manha. No treino apareceram mais de 25 pessoas e muitas eram das outras equipas e que estavam ali para assistir ao treino. Harry organizou tudo e começou as provas para os Chasers. Todos foram muito bem, mas apenas 3 se destacaram. Katie Bell, que já pertencia á equipa, Demelza Robins e Ginny Weasley. Depois fez outra prova para escolher os Beaters. Harry sabia que não ia encontrar nenhuns beaters com os gémeos, mas ficou satisfeito com 2, estes eram Jimmy Peakes e Ritchie Coote. Por fim a prova dos Keppers. Esta foi a parte mais difícil, mas teve sorte que os 3 primeiros só terem defendido poucas penalidades. Foi então a vez de Ron que estava nervoso como sempre, mas com sorte conseguiu defender todas as penalidades. A equipa finalmente já estava formada. Mas havia um rapaz que estava descontente com aquilo e resolveu fazer barulho

-Pois já se sabia que ias escolher o teu amigo e a tua namorada. – Queixou-se Cormac McLaggen, um garoto que tinha participado na prova de Keeper. – Não faças essa cara de que não é nada contigo. Eu sei que tu e aquela ali, a Ginny, namoram, eu vi-vos aos beijos no domingo – Tudo ficou em silêncio

-E assim McLaggen se viste, como todos nos vimos aqui, eu só escolhi o pessoal que tinha potencial e jogou bem. Não tenho culpa que não te tenhas esforçado o suficiente. – Disse Harry calmamente.

-Eu sei o que se passa aqui…foi a tua namoradinha que te pediu não foi? – Harry ia a responder, mas Ginny partiu logo para cima de Cormac.

-Seu troll, eu não sou namorada dele e se queres ter dentes ainda para comer e olhinhos para ver, é melhor manteres-te calado, senão nem sei o que te faço ouviste? – Harry agarrou Ginny e Cormac saiu do campo furioso.

-Que história é essa que ele os viu aos beijos? – Perguntou Ron descaradamente.

-Nada, foi aquele troll que inventou só aquilo porque nos viu a passear por ai no domingo. Esquece isso Ron, ele é um mentiroso.

Ron ficou meio desconfiado, mas calou-se e Hermione apenas riu-se da situação. Todos dirigiram-se para o castelo para descansarem um bocado. Harry perdeu-se de Hermione e Ron no meio da multidão que esteve no campo e Ginny ficara ao seu lado. Este riu-se para ela e ambos deram um beijo rápido que acabou num breve abraço. Ginny começou a sentia-se feliz ao lado de Harry e ele sentia-se bem com isso. Mas não podiam esconder por muito tempo, foi então que decidiram contar a Ron nesse mesmo dia. Harry tremia só de pensar como é que enfrentaria Ron. Achou até que a tarefa mais fácil até agora tinha sido enfrentar Voldemort

-Que foi Harry? Passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou Ron vendo Harry estremecer.

-Passa-se! Ron quero que saibas que eu ao tomar esta decisão, pensei muito em ti e como reagirias a esta notícia. Eu percebi uma coisa nestas férias que quero que compreendas que não foi pensada…

-Harry pára de enrolar e vai directo ao ponto. – Ordenou Ginny sentando-se ao pé de Hermione

-Tá bom. Ron eu estouanamorarcomaGinny. – Mais uma vez os nervos entraram em acção

-Não apanhei nenhuma mas prontos. Repete o que disseste mas devagar, por favor.

-Estou a namorar com a Ginny. – Harry preparou-se para ouvir um sermão, mas notou que Ron apenas olhava para ele, sem reacção. "Pensando melhor acho que prefiro o sermão do que este silencio" pensou Harry evitando olhar para Ron

-Fico feliz por vocês! – Respondeu Ron finalmente. Este começou a rir e a olhar para os dois. Harry sentiu-se como se tivessem tirado um peso de cima das costas.

Ginny e Harry foram dar uma volta e nesse dia os dois foram de mãos dadas pelo castelo. Todos os que passavam por eles ficavam a olhar admirados. Era a primeira vez que viam o famoso Harry Potter a namorar. Quando Cho os viu ficou de rastos pois ainda pensava que Harry estava interessada nela. Harry sentia-se tão bem ao lado de Ginny, ainda para mais agora que tinha contado ao Ron e ele tinha ficado contente. Agora que o futuro corresse e que Ginny permanece-se ao lado dele por muito tempo.

* * *

Desculpem desculpem desculpem! 

Desculpem por termos demorado tanto tempo! Prometomos que agora pelo menos apostamos uma vez por semana ok?

Desculpem mesmo..

Lou Malfoy: Bigada pelo coment e desculpa por termos demorado tanto tempo... desculpa mesmo! o que achas-te deste capitulo? já temos o próximo feito XD! jinhux gandix

Angel Blakie:Bem.. devias ter mandado mesmo porque demorámos mesmo muito para apostar :P que achas-te? Gostas-te? Jinhux gandix!

Bem.. agora até ao próximo capitulo que já tá feito :D

Jinhux gandix pa todos!

Taty Black & Fini Felton ;)


	5. A descentente de Ravenclaw

**Capitulo 4 – **

Nesse mesmo dia, salão não se falava de outra coisa a não ser no novo namoro em Hogwarts. Quem mais falava era as amigas de Cho que viram no estado que ela ficou quando os viu. Num cochicho, Draco ouviu de relance algumas palavras dessas raparigas sobre Harry e Ginny

-Pansy tu que andas informada, sabes se o Potter namora para a Weasley?

-Sim, eu viu-os a passar por mim. Que cena ridícula. Aqueles dois devem-se achar um máximo. O Potter tem a mania que é herói e aquela Weasley não tem estilo nenhum, além de ser feia é metida e uma…

-CALA-TE… - Berrou Draco pondo todos a olhar para ele.

-Não me digas que estás a defender a cínica da Weasley! Pensei que odiavas os Weasleys todos.

-E odeio, mas não tem nada a ver. Tou farto de te ver a falar mal dos outros, nem que seja da Weasley. Agora eu vou dar uma volta SOZINHO para espairecer.

Draco dirigiu-se lá para fora. Porquê que não suportou ouvir Pansy a falar mal de Ginny? Porquê ficou tocado quando soube que Ginny namorava? E logo com o Potter? Draco sentia-se perdido com tanta pergunta que girava na sua cabeça, tantos Porquês que precisavam de resposta e não achava nada. Estava sempre á espera de a encontrar para pegar com ela. Adorava-a ver irritada e a discutir com ele. Habituou-se a uma tal maneira á presença dela que lhe custava saber que ela já não estava mais sozinha

Na manha seguinte Harry acordou bem disposto e dirigiu-se a janela e viu que o dia estava um pouco húmido e frio. Aproveitou para se vestir e depois acordar Ron que dormia que nem uma pedra. Lá em baixo, no salão estava Ginny, Neville e Luna que conversavam animadamente. Hermione lia o jornal. Naquele momento Ron chegou ainda cheio de sono.

-Então noticias más? Morreu alguém? – Perguntou Ron a Hermione que estava a ler o Profeta Diário

-Morreu o pai do Ernie Mcmillan. Foi por isso que a McGonagall o chamou logo cedo. – Lembrou-se ela coçando a sua cabeça. – Tem aqui uma notícia do Draco, a dizer que se tornou oficial o compromisso dele com Pansy. Diz que este compromisso liga mais uma família de sangues puros feita por Lucius Malfoy em antes de ser preso e Gilbert Parkinson.

-Bem feito, tão mesmo bem um para o outro. – Criticou Ginny olhando para a mesa dos Slytherin.

-Olhem eu preciso falar com o Hagrid, eu já venho. Ginny não esperes por mim. – Pediu Harry caminhando para fora do castelo. De repente Harry viu uma bela mulher de cabelos longos e negros, olhos azuis-escuros, pele branca e um corpo esbelto e usava umas vestes escuras com uma capa preta. Esta cravou os olhos em Harry e sorriu-lhe de felicidade. Ele não entendeu nada e resolveu aproximar-se dela

-Olá tu deves ser Harry Potter! – Disse ela passando a mão pelo cabelo dele. – Só pode, és tão parecido com o teu pai e tens os olhos da tua mãe…

-Quem é a senhora e de onde é que conhece os meus pais? – Perguntou Harry vendo ela abrir um sorriso naquela cara pálida.

-Chamo-me Ryane Black e trabalho como Auror no ministério e sou um membro do Ordem, mas andei a trabalhar longe. – Ela parou de falar e continuou a olha-lo. – Claro que o conhecia, eu andei na turma dele, da tua mãe, da Mary, do Peter, do Remus e do… - Ela suspirou e seu sorriso fechou-se – do Sirius

-Então também conheceu o Sirius! – Disse Harry tentando puxar conversa. Harry notou que ela tinha Black no nome. Talvez fosse parente de Sirius.

- Nos fomos casados. Ele nunca deve ter falado de mim porque na verdade eu fui uma verdadeira decepção para ele por não ter acreditado na inocência dele naquela época. Depois eu sai deste país pelos meus motivos e porque este pais trazia-me más recordações. Então resolvi ir em busca do meu passado, tentando então esquecer tudo, até que voltei quando soube que ele fugiu para tentar falar com ele.

-E chegou a encontrar-se com ele? Como disse, ele nunca me falou de si enquanto tava… vivo.

-Encontramo-nos em Hogsmeade, mas ele foi frio comigo e disse-me barbaridades, não deixando explicar o que se passou na verdade comigo, nem os meus motivos. Só me culpava por não acreditar nele. Agora tou aqui a tentar me redimir do que fiz e acabar com aquela Bellatrix Lestrange e do Peter Pettigrew. – Ela fez uma pausa – Harry há tanta coisa que precisas saber sobre…

-Mrs Black, Dumbledore aguarda-a em seu gabinete. Queira me seguir por favor. – Informou Hagrid.

-Hagrid deixa-te desses formalidades, a gente já se conhece ao tempo. Bem Harry espero te ver em breve e contar-te tudo o que precisas saber. – Disse Ryane com um aceno. Harry olhou para o relógio e saiu a correr para a aula de Transfiguração.

-Muito bem senhor Potter, sente-se e hoje esta perdoado porque e a 1ª vez que se atrasa este ano. Bom alguém me sabe dizer para que serve o nifexis? – Perguntou McGonagall vendo Hermione com a mão no ar.

-O nifexis é um elemento básico para descobriu um objecto que foi transfigurado, seja ele qual for.

-Muito bem miss Granger, 10 pontos para os Gryffindor. Bom como estava a dizer o nifexis servem…- Harry não prestou atenção ao resto da aula. Só conseguia pensar naquela mulher estranha. Parecia que em volta dela tudo era misterioso. A seguir daquela aula era Defesa contra as artes Negras.

-…e como já devem ter ouvido falar, os feitiços não verbais são usados contra adversários que não têm qualquer aviso sobre que tipo de magia vamos executar. Alguma duvida até agora? – Perguntou ele em tom sarcástico. – Muito bem, agora façam pares e tentem usar feitiços não verbais uns com os outros. - O resto da aula tinha sido a praticar feitiços não verbais até ao abençoado toque.

-Malfoy eu depois quero falar contigo. Vai logo ao meu gabinete. – Ouviu Harry, passando pela beira de Snape e Draco.

Na hora do almoço Harry encontro Ginny contou que tinha apanhado um castigo na aula de Snape por ter inchado um Slytherin. Harry comeu rápido e foi directo ter com Hagrid á cabana para lhe questionar sobre aquela mulher.

-Olá Harry tudo bem? Entra! – Pediu Hagrid gentilmente. – Já á muito tempo que não me vinhas fazer uma visita, pensei que embora não tivesses as minhas aulas que já não querias saber de mim…

-Oh Hagrid que disparate, eu tenho tado ocupado a estudar e com os treinos. Desculpa mesmo.

-Não faz mal, eu percebo-te. Mas o que te trouxe por cá? De certo que não vieste só para me ver.

-Hagrid quem era aquela mulher que levaste hoje ao Dumbledore? – Perguntou ele vendo Hagrid ficar meio atrapalhado, derrubando uma chávena de sumo de abóbora. -Porque ela disse-me que era mulher de Sirius… - Hagrid olhou-o de relance e sentou-se

-Harry á pouco acabaste de conhecer a tua madrinha. – Harry ficou sem reacção. – Ela era a melhor amiga da Lily e de Mary e gostava muito de Sirius. Quando saíram de Hogwarts os 2 casaram e viveram juntos. Ela chegou a acreditar que Sirius tinha traído os teus pais e desapareceu. Está certo que ela culpa-se até agora de nunca ter acreditado em Sirius, tal como Remus, mas ela teve os seus motivos…

-Ela fugiu, mostrou-se cobarde! Ela era minha madrinha e nunca se designou a saber como eu estava? Que raio de madrinha é essa? E que motivos eram esses?

-Os motivos só Dumbledore e ela sabem. E quanto a ela não ficar contigo talvez ela não te quisesse prejudicar. Eu sei que estás furioso, mas espera até ao dia em que ela te resolver explicar tudo. Agora sabias que ela é descendente de Rowena Ravenclaw? – Tentou Hagrid mudar de assunto, pois Harry estava com uma cara brava.

-Não sei porque Sirius nunca me falou nada dela. Talvez a quisesse esquecer e como ela andou desaparecida durante este tempo todo pouca diferença me ia fazer…

-…era, o mais engraçado é que ela calhou em Gryffindor. O chapéu lá sabe o que faz. A geração da família dela tem tido sempre como herança um medalhão com o símbolo de uma águia, só que esse medalhão desapareceu no tempo em que a avó dela foi assassinada misteriosamente. A partir daí o medalhão nunca mais foi encontrado. – Interrompeu Hagrid ignorando o raciocínio de Harry.

-Foi por isso que ela me disse que também tinha mudado de país em busca do passado dela e da família.

-Sim, ela anda atrás de quem possa ter roubado o medalhão e para quê o queria. Eu acho que segundo a conversa que ela ia ter hoje com Dumbledore que tinha descoberto alguma coisa. Bem Harry a gente vai ter de ficar por aqui porque tenho uma aula agora.

-Para a próxima venho com mais calma e trago o Ron e a Hermione que tão cheios de saudades. Xau Hagrid. – Harry saiu da cabana de Hagrid

Ginny chegou ao gabinete de Snape e bateu á porta, mas ninguém abriu. Então ela abriu a porta e entrou. O gabinete era um bocado apertado e cheio de livros de magia negra. Ginny estremeceu quando leu o título de um. Naquele momento Draco entrou e ambos se encararam.

-Ó pronto só me faltava encontrar um Weasley para o dia me corre as mil maravilhas. – Ironizou ele torcendo o nariz e sentando-se numa cadeira em frente a secretaria de Snape

-Será que te podes retirar ou nem por isso?

-Não me das ordens Weasley para isso dá ao teu namoradinho. E para tua informação o professor Snape chamou-me até aqui.

-Eu não quero saber o motivo que te trás cá. E tenho a ligeira sensação de não te ter perguntado nada. – Respondeu Ginny friamente, ignorando a presença daquele rapaz bonito, mas pretensioso. Este levantou-se e ficou frente a Ginny.

-Estás muito insolente para meu gosto…

-É assim Malfoy eu não tou para inchar a tua cara como fiz ao teu amiguinho, portanto se queres ficar inteiro ate o professor Snape chegar, cala-te. Miúdo ridículo.

-E muito agressiva também. Pensas que lá por vires do lixo já podes falar e ameaçar uma pessoa assim…

-Posso vir do lixo, mas a minha família é honesta e NUNCA se meteu no lado negro e foi parar em Azkaban como o nojo do teu pai – Ginny sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Draco tirou a varinha, mas naquele momento o professor Snape entrou e Draco escondeu-a

-Algum problema aqui? – Os dois abanaram a cabeça. – Muito bem. Draco, eu peço-te que me esperes lá fora enquanto eu dou uma tarefa para ela cumprir.

-Sim senhor professor. – Draco saiu e Ginny acompanhou-o com o olhar. Este ainda lhe disse baixinho. – Tu ainda me pagas.

-Bem miss Weasley tenho ali um livro que quero que copie o 1º capítulo que contem 100 páginas. – Ginny torceu a cara. – Por favor dê-me a sua varinha.

Ginny deu-lhe a varinha e Snape foi buscar um livro. Esta viu Snape a sair pela porta e ainda tentou aproximar-se da porta para ouvir, só que teve medo de ser apanhada e sentou-se novamente.

Harry encontrava-se na sala comum meio pensativo, ao lado de Ron e Hermione que estavam a discutir como sempre. Harry começava a ficar farto daquilo.

-Vocês são capazes de parar de discutir. É que não sei se deram fé, mas já estão a discutir desde que entrei.

-Desculpa Harry, mas tu viste que foi a Hermione que começou com aquela discussão ridícula…

-Ai agora sou eu que pago? Ron tu e que disseste que…

-Vêem, já vão começar outra vez. Conversem, não discutam…

-O que tu tens? Estás estranho Harry o que se passou?

-Nada…e verdade tenho uma coisa para vos contar. Eu quando tava a sair da sala, ouvi o Snape a dizer ao Draco que queria falar com ele.

-E o que tem isso demais? – Perguntou Hermione meia intrigada. – È normal que um professor queira falar com um aluno. Tu muitas vezes vais falar com Dumbledore.

-Mas isso é diferente, eu e o Dumbledore falamos por vezes de Voldemort e coisas relacionadas com isso, como o derrotar, da profecia, agora o Draco e o Snape é diferente.

-Tu ainda sismas que Draco é um devorador da morte? – Harry afirmou com a cabeça. – Esquece isso, Aquele-que-nós-sabemos não iria por o Draco como um devorador. – Disse Ron vendo a cara de Harry.

-E porque não? Ele precisa de um informante que diga o que se passa aqui em Hogwarts. Não sei porquê, mas á algo que me diz que temos de ter muito cuidado com ele.

-Harry pára com isso, parece que estas obcecado com esse assunto. Se te sentes feliz com isto, a gente este ano estará com Draco debaixo de olho. Falando em profecia, Harry agora que namoras para a minha irmã podias muito bem contar-lhe aquilo da profecia, ela tem todo o direito de saber isso. – Sugeriu Ron

-Sim eu sei, eu falo com ela quando ela chegar. – E continuaram a fazer os deveres de Poções. Naquele momento entrou Ginny meia abatida, dando um beijo a Harry. Ron fez sinal para ele lhe contar. – Ginny temos que falar! Vamos até lá fora.

-Muito bem – Ginny pousando as coisas e caminhou ao lado de Harry calada. Quando chegaram perto do lago ele começou então por explicar tudo desde o início, da profecia do ano passado até ás aulas com Dumbledore. Ginny levantou-se de repente e olhou-o assustada. – Quer dizer que…

-Que só eu posso matar Voldemort, ou melhor, só um de nó pode sobreviver. Por isso é que ando nestas aulas com Dumbledore, para ver se acho o ponto fraco de Voldemort. – Ginny abraçou Harry

-Harry eu tenho medo. Promete-me por Merlin que vais ter muito cuidado, eu não suportaria se te acontece alguma coisa. – Disse ela começando a chorar. Harry apenas limpou-lhe as lágrimas

-Não te preocupes, eu tomarei cuidado por ti. Eu vou ter de ir lá dentro ao castelo. Vens ou ficas?

-Eu fico, preciso de pensar. – Harry deu-lhe então um beijo e ela viu-o a desaparecer.

Ginny sentou-se debaixo daquela árvore e pôs-se a reflectir em tudo que acabara de acontecer. Tava com medo era por causa da maldita profecia, ainda para mais agora que tudo estava a correr bem. Naquele momento de paz alguém lhe apareceu a frente.

- Que fazes aqui, os teus amiguinhos abandonaram-te, foi? Acabaste a tarefa do Snape? – "Pois só podia ser aquele grosso do Malfoy" pensou Ginny levantando-se

-Ai Malfoy, o dia está tão lindo e eu não estou para te aturar outra vez. Vai te entreter com o teu brinquedinho de serviço, aposto que a Parkinson está por ai a tua procura. – Respondeu ela levantando-se

-Eu já á muito que te ando para te dar uma puniçãozinha. Andas a piar muito alto para o meu gosto.

-Não sei para que te dás ao trabalho de falares para mim, eu sou uma Weasley. Pensei que a tua raça não permitia nem sequer chegar perto de um, mas tou a ver que andas a tentar mudar as regra, não? – Draco ficou sem palavras. Ele sabia que era verdade, mas algo naquela rapariga fazia o tomar essas atitudes

-Tu és uma excepção…

-Malfoy eu tou nesta escola á precisamente 5 anos. Porquê que só agora é que resolveste atormentar-me?

-Ora porquê! Porque me apetece e porque basta seres um Weasley. – Era mentira, desde aquele dia no comboio, Draco percebeu o quanto ela era bonita e interessante. Talvez por ela se ter tornado numa rapariga interessante era o motivo ao qual ele começara a implicar com ela. O pior é que ela namorava o Harry.

-Bem se não queres mais nada e se já te divertiste por hoje eu vou-me embora. Espero não te ver tão cedo. -

Ginny saiu da beira dele calmamente. Malfoy não tirava os olhos de Ginny que se encaminhava para o castelo."Garota metida, tenho de lhe dar um correctivo, ela não pode responder assim a um Malfoy e depois sair de leve." Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma vozinha irritante.

-Malfoy, andei louca a tua procura. A minha mãe mandou-me uma carta a dizer que quer convidar a tua família para ir lá a casa passar o Natal… - Pansy ia falando e Malfoy fazendo que escutava. "Isto têm volta Ginny Weasley, ai se tem. Não perdes pela demora"

Harry aproveitou o sossego e contar o que se passou de manha com Ryane Black aos seus amigos e o que Hagrid lhe tinha dito a cerca dela.

-Então quer dizer que tens uma madrinha e não sabias, que estava casada com o Sirius e que para complicar mais o assunto ela é descendente de Rowena Ravenclaw – Concluiu Ron meio confuso

-Sim foi o Hagrid que me contou. Ele disse que ela também desapareceu para ir a procura de um medalhão que foi-lhe roubado da família.

-É estranho. O que pensas fazer quanto a isto tudo? – Perguntou Ginny que estava encostada a Harry

-Não sei, é tudo muito confuso para mim. Eu acho que Sirius apesar de tudo tinha que me ter contado sobre Ryane. Mas vou esperar que ela venha ter comigo e contar-me tudo o que preciso saber.

Passaram algumas semanas, até que chegou sábado, onde o céu estava meio cinzento e lá fora estava mais frio que o costume. Ambos já estavam prontos para ir a Hogsmeade. O caminho para lá foi desagradável devido ao frio que estava. Quando lá chegaram foram logo para os três vassouras.

-Ron, vamos deixa-los um bocado sozinhos. E a primeira saída deles, era bom eles aproveitarem. Vamos aos Doces dos Duques. – Segredou Hermione a Ron

-O que vocês tão para ai aos segredinhos? - Perguntou Harry a eles.

-Nada, olhem a gente vai aos Doces dos Duques. Vão indo para os três vassouras que depois vamos lá ter.

Os dois afastaram-se e Harry e Ginny dirigiram-se para os três vassouras de mãos dadas. Os dois sentaram-se numa mesa ao pé do balcão e pediram uma cerveja amanteigada.

-Aqueles dois foram espertos. Disseram que iam aos doces só para nos deixar sozinhos. – Disse Ginny

-Fizeram eles bem, estava mesmo a querer estar sozinho contigo. – Harry puxou a namorada para a frente e deu-lhe vários beijos. Do outro lado Draco não tirava os olhos

-Dá para parares de olhar para lá? E que já me estas a enervar. – Queixou-se Pansy vendo Draco com cara seria, paralisado a olhar para a mesa de Harry

-Tu és chata. Tou só a apreciar aquela cena e tu não és minha dona ouviste? Agora vai-te embora daqui, sai, deixa-me em paz, tou cheio de te aturar.

-És um grosso. – Respondeu Pansy saindo dos três vassouras a chorar

-Harry posso falar contigo num instante? – Perguntou Jimmy Peakes da equipa dos Gryffindor. Harry concordou e foi até lá fora deixando Ginny sozinha. De repente Draco sentou-se a beira dela.

-Tão o Potter abandonou-te? – Gozou ele, vendo ela ficar irritada

-Não tens nada a ver com isso. Tou a ver que tu é que ficaste sozinho, o teu brinquedinho deixou-te, ou mandaste-a dar uma volta?

-Mandei-a dar uma volta, já estava falta de a aturar. Se não fosse o maldito casamento marcado pelo meu pai… – Desabafou Draco despercebido. Esquecera-se que estava na presença de uma Weasley. – Mas o que é que estou para aqui a dizer, tu não tens nada a ver com isso!

-Ora milagre, finalmente percebeste que a tua vida não me interessa para nada. Óptimo Malfoy, estás a fazer progressos, continua assim que vais num bom caminho.

-Weasley, Weasley, não abuses da sorte. Olha que o feitiço pode virar-se contra o feiticeiro. – Ironizou Draco –Isto é apenas um aviso. Tou de olho em ti… - Draco saiu da mesa dela e foi para a dele. Ginny ficou pensativa e foi ter com ele.

-Sabes que mais? Quero que tu e os teus avisos vão para o inferno. – Ginny pegou no copo de cerveja amanteigada de Draco e virou-lhe pela cabeça abaixo. Todos se riram. – Ninguém ameaça um Weasley.

-Isso é o que veremos. – Bufou Draco, saindo disparado pelo três vassouras atropelando Harry

-Algum problema? – Interrogou Harry vendo Ginny levantada.

-Nada. Vamos embora, já tou cheia de tar aqui.

Lá fora estava Hermione e Ron que se encontraram com eles. Ginny sentia-se arrependida e se ele fosse outro qualquer ela era capaz de lhe pedir desculpa pelo sucedido, mas ele era um Malfoy, e nunca que um Weasley ia rebaixa dessa maneira perante um Malfoy. No meio do caminho, Harry viu um bando de devoradores a atacarem uma pessoa. Ele ainda tentou ver quem era só que estavam longe. Só conseguia ver essa pessoa a debater-se e a ser atacada, sendo muitas vezes lançada ao ar. O grupo resolveu ajudar e prepararam as varinhas, correndo para lá.

-ATORDOAR. – Berrou Harry a um devorador que acabara de atacar aquela pessoa. Hermione também fez a mesma coisa a um que estava a olhar para eles.

-EXPELLIARMUS. – Berrou Ginny e Ron para os restantes que estava lá. Os devoradores desapareceram todos e Harry aproximou-se da mulher que estava no chão enrolada a capa. Ele abaixou-se e endireitou a mulher, tirando a capa da frente do rosto

-É ela, Ryane Black. – Disse Harry surpreso.

-Sim, ai… sou. Obrigado meninos eu estou bem, só me magoei aqui. - Naquele momento membros da Ordem materializaram-se ali. Era Tonks, Lupin e Snape.

-O que se passou aqui? – Perguntou Tonks indo em direcção a eles.

-Ouve um ataque e Ryane estava sozinha a debater-se com um bando de devoradores…

-Ryane Black! Voltaste? Pensei que ainda continuavas na missão – Perguntou Lupin admirado por a ver

- Remus, velho amigo! Que saudades. – Ela levantou-se com dificuldade e ambos se abraçaram. –Eu voltei o mês passado para falar com Dumbledore sobre a missão que ele me mandou. Acabamos por falar no Sirius. – Snape baixou a cabeça. – Lembro-me do dia em que o econtrei para lhe explicar tudo, só que ele não me quis ouvir e insultou-se. Ele morreu a odiar-me…

-Também pudera, abandonas-te o meu primo, o que esperavas…que ele te recebe-se de braços abertos? – Resmungou Tonks meia bruta. Harry notou que Tonks também sentia raiva por ela o ter abandonado.

-Tonks por favor, agora não é altura de discutir problemas familiares. – Pediu Lupin. Tonks fez cara feia. – E Ryane teve os seus motivos para abandonar o país.

-Ela tem razão, eu fui uma cobarde e deixei-o no momento que ele mais precisava, pois simplesmente acreditei que ele fosse o traidor. Mas como o Remus disse, eu tive os meus motivos e estou aqui agora pronta para me vingar daquela Bellatrix Black e de Peter Pettigrew, custe o que custar. – Harry viu no olhar dela, a sede da vingança.

-Fazes muito bem Ryane. – Falou Snape finalmente. Ryane olhou para ele.

-Severus! Que bom ver-te outra vez – Ironizou Ryane fazendo cara feia.

-Bem tu precisas e de uma visita a St Mungus para te corares desses ferimentos. Depois falamos disso. – Sugeriu Lupin – Meninos vão ter com o Hagrid para irem para Hogwarts. A visita a Hogsmeade acabou.

-Remus, isto não é nada de especial. Não te esqueças que eu em antes de ser Auror, fui curandeira…é verdade a Mary tiveste noticias dela, depois dela ir embora.

-Não, ela ficou muito magoada comigo por ter achado que Sirius era o verdadeiro traidor! Mas mudando de assunto, eu é que sei, tu vais ao hospital ver isso, agora anda ao meu colo. – Lupin pegou nela

Em pouco tempo se encontravam em Hogwarts. O passeio em si não tinha prestado para nada, mas Harry ficou contente por ter ajudado a madrinha dele. Foi pena não ter conseguido falar sobre o que ele queria saber. A noite foi ter com Dumbledore para mais uma das suas aulas.

-Harry desculpa ter andado desaparecido, mas tenho tado a tratar de uns assuntos, que mais tarde quando for o momento certo contar-te-ei…

-Professor, eu queria-lhe falar sobre a Ryane Black. – Dumbledore fez uma cara confiante.

-Já deves saber que ela e tua madrinha. Ela esta bem, graças ti. Soube que foste muito corajoso hoje. Agora quanto aquilo de ela ser descendente de Ravenclaw, eu explicar-te-ei também mais tarde, quando te contar da minha saída e também da minha mão.

-Mas professor, isso está tudo ligado?

-Sim Harry, está tudo ligado. Agora o resto quando um dia tiveres com Ryane, ela explica-te tudo o que quiseres saber. Bem Harry vamos mas é voltar ao assunto que te trás por cá. Lembras-te donde paramos.

-Na parte em que a Merope foi abandonada e o Tom Riddle voltou para a sua casa, enquanto Merope ficou sozinha em Londres.

-Então, vamos nós novamente ao pensatório…

-Então Harry o que viste hoje no pensatório? – Perguntou Ron exaltado.

-Na primeira lembrança vi Merope a vender o medalhão de sua família a um homem, para que ela pudesse sobreviver. Ela dirigiu-se depois a um orfanato, onde já estava quase a ter o bebe. Quando o teve morreu a seguir. Depois na segunda vi Dumbledore a ir a esse orfanato para oferecer a Tom uma vaga na escola. A mulher que estava lá começou a dizer que Tom era um rapaz esquisito…

-Também pudera, ela era uma muggle, e na altura não sabia nada do passado do Voldemort. Era normal que ela achasse-o estranho – Reflectiu Hermione. Harry concordou

-Ela queixou-se que ele assustava as crianças, e contou uma história que o Tom levou dois miúdos a uma gruta e que eles nunca mais foram os mesmos. Depois Dumbledore foi falar com Tom para lhe dizer isso. Nessa altura ele estava com uma caixa que tinha brinquedo, roubados que tinha escondido. É engraçado que Tom acreditou mais depressa que era feiticeiro do que eu. – Concluiu Harry

-Talvez até se sentisse "especial" e com capacidades de fazer magia.

-Talvez. Ele era um rapaz muito desenvolvido para a idade dele tanto como rapaz e como feiticeiro. Tom tinha poderes muito desenvolvidos para a idade dele. Dumbledore disse-me que o que mais o impressionou foi que ele já estava a começar a descobrir como o controlar e como o poderia empregá-los.

-Isso é assustador. – Disse Ginny estremecendo.

-Dumbledore alertou-me para certas cenas que acabara de presenciar, como a reacção do Tom, quando Dumbledore pronunciou um outro homem que tinha o mesmo nome que ele. Que Tom detestava tudo o que o fazia vulgar. Já naquela altura ele queria ser diferente, distinto e famoso. Depois também me alertou para o facto de ele ser auto-suficiente, reservado e que não tinha amigos. E por fim lembrou-se da caixa de brinquedos que Tom guardava. Aqueles eram troféus que Tom guardava dos seus feito mágicos. Lembrou-me da tendência que para Tom coleccionar coisas e que aquilo seria muito importante mais tarde.

-Importante? O facto de Voldemort coleccionar coisas? Não tou a ver o que isso tenha a ver! – Disse Ron meio ensonado.

-Também não sei. Dumbledore sabe o que diz, por isso, tou morto para chegar a próxima aula. Agora vamos para a cama pois já é tarde, e vocês como monitores deviam dar o exemplo. – Brincou Harry empurrando Ron para as escadas. Os dois desataram a rir


End file.
